How Thrall met Jaina
by Evowizard25
Summary: It was a normal dance for her, when she met someone who would change her life. This is set in Multiverse!


**Hello. This is another installment in my Multiverse series. I have one thing to say before I go. I am using Leon Trotsky. Please don't hate me for it. I have nothing against him. I hope I have done him well. So, please sit back and enjoy.**

Jaina walked alongside her father. They had been invited to a big ball. It had leaders from all over the world. The wars of independence were over, so new nations were trying to build themselves up. Her father was one of them. He had been given the nation of Georgia for his achievements during the war. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Now, Jaina, remember. Be courteous and polite. Remember your training; you are a princess, act like one."

"I know daddy." Jaina said. She was twenty, so he was hoping to marry her off. He really wanted the best for her, but she didn't want one of those stuffy, stuck up men that her father usually picked out. She wanted to choose for herself.

"Your drink sir." A Night Elf waiter said, while carrying a plate full of drinks.

Jaina's father scowled. "None from you." He continued on. Jaina didn't care for the way he treated other races. When she was a babe, one of his slaves tried to kill her. He did kill her mother, but he was stopped and killed by her father, before he got her. He then rounded up all his slaves and had them shot. Ever since, he has had a deep hatred of them. Of course, he still allows his people to have them as slaves. He himself had none in his castle. Only humans were allowed in the capital city. He looked back at her. "Now, have a good time. I have to settle a few things with our allies." He walked away, towards a few nearby ambassadors.

Jaina walked and sat down on a chair on the side of the room. She had never really been a dancer, so she hoped to avoid participating in it. The music started to play again. It was a slow, steady song, with a beautiful melody. She tapped her foot to the music. She watched as the other dance. She also watched as men and women held each other in loving embraces, as they danced together. She sighed. _'Oh, how I wish I was one of them.' _She thought. Just then, she saw an orc walk up o her. She felt nervous. Even though she did not share her father's thoughts of other races, she was still wary of them. The orc came over and bowed. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Jaina sat there in the chair, unsure of what to say. _'Well, it's not like I've got anything else to do.' _She thought. She nodded. "Yes, you may." She leant out a hand and he took it. He took her out to the dance floor. "I have to tell you now; I'm no good at dancing."

The orc faced her. "Neither am I, but it never hurts to try." He said, before putting his other arm on her waist. She put her other hand on his arm. They started to dance to the music. They moved precisely to the beat, keeping together in perfect harmony. He gave her a small twirl, before embracing again.

Jaina was having a great time. Much more than she had first thought. _'Who knew an orc could be light on his feet.' _She thought. She wasn't too bad herself. When the song finally ended, she curtsied and he bowed. "Thank you for the dance." She said. "It was quite pleasing."

"No, thank you." The orc said. "I'm sorry, but I did not catch your name."

"I'm Jaina." She said, lending a hand out to him. "Jaina Proudmore."

"And I am Thrall." The orc said, taking her hand. He kissed it.

"Jaina." An angry voice called out. The two turned around to see her father storm over to them. He went right up to Thrall and sent him a chilling glare. "What are you doing with my daughter, slav?"

"I was merely escorting her out to a dance." Thrall said, keeping his cool.

Her father obviously wasn't. "Escorting her my foot." He said. "You were trying to take advantage of her, you dirty slav."

"I would do no such thing." Thrall said.

"Father." Jaina said. She knew that term. It meant both slave and lesser race. She went right between the two. "We were just dancing. Thrall didn't do anything to offend me."

"Thrall." He said, before grabbing her by the arm. He pulled her towards him. "You mean that accursed freedom fighter." He looked at Thrall again. "You and the rest of you fake dynasties should all be hanged. Mark my words, before the turn of the century; you'll all be slaves again. Isn't that right, Thrall?" He emphasized his name. He smiled. She knew it meant slave. _'Why does he have to do this?" _She thought. He pulled her along. "Now come on daughter. We're leaving."

Jaina yanked her arm out of her grip. "No." She said, defiantly.

"What?" He said, while turning around to face his daughter. "What do you mean no? We are leaving this very moment and there is nothing you can say that can change my mind."

"Is there something wrong?" A man said.

Her father turned around to look at him. The man had a small beard and mustache, all white with age. "Leon Trotsky." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I believed this was a gathering of reasonable diplomatic persons." Leon Trotsky said. "But it appears I was wrong."

Her father pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't give me any of that Leon." He said. "Now put a leash on your pet. I don't want him anywhere near my daughter."

"What my son does is none of your concern Daelin." Trotsky said.

"How anyone could claim that as a son is beyond me." Her father said. He then smiled. "How's Lenin? I hear he isn't doing well. Old age, you know."

Trotsky narrowed his eyes at him. "Lenin could never be better."

Her father laughed. "Of course you say that. You literally worship that so called ruler of Russia. He couldn't govern a stable properly."

Thrall took a step forward, but Trotsky put an arm in front of him. "Now, Daelin, I would very much like it if you refrain from calling Lenin anything other than he truly is. Anyways, King Varian is not without his own faults, if not one."

Her father just glared at him. Jaina knew there was no way to dissuade his decision. Once he made a decision, he would stick to it. She looked back at Thrall. He bowed again. "'Till next time."

"If there is one." Jaina's father said. He sent Thrall and Trotsky one last glare before going off with his daughter. Jaina sent Thrall a twinkling finger wave.

* * *

><p>Thrall watched as Jaina walked out of the ballroom. "You see how the imperialists act, son." Leon said. "They have no sense of respect for anyone they see as inferior. If anyone will be swept aside, it will be their old order, as we have done in the motherland." Thrall just nodded. Leon smiled. "Although, they can be quite beautiful, eh."<p>

Thrall looked down at his father. Orcs were quite tall, so he had too. "Father. How can you think like that? I would never mingle with the imperialist dogs. We went through a whole war not long ago to oust them from our lands." He said.

Leon shook his head. "Son, I was inferring nothing. I just saw how you two interacted. If you wish to pursue her, I won't stand in your way." He said.

"Father." Thrall said down to him. "Even if I did, she is the daughter of King Daelin, ruler of Georgia. He has very anti-slav feelings. He would not stand for such."

Leon sighed. "Go ahead and be afraid of the imperialists, son. Just as we were before the war. I'm just trying to give some fatherly advice." He said, turning and walking away. He left Thrall standing, pondering over what he had said.

* * *

><p>Her father escorted her to the limo. They drove all the way home. It was quite, since no one dared to talk.<p>

Once they reached the house, Jaina stormed inside. She turned around to face her father, who had closed the door behind himself. "Why do you have to treat people like that, especially me?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you from that hideous filth." He said. "They killed your mother remember, so they will certainly not get the chance to do the same to you."

Jaina crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Thrall didn't seem at all like what you described them. He was polite, sincere, and a good dancer."

Her father was really boiling red now. "Don't you go on about that archaic Neanderthal. Now, we have to go back there soon, and when we do, I do not want you to speak to this Thrall, or any other slav creature. Do you understand me?" Jaina nodded. "Good." He walked away.

Jaina watched him go. She, of course, would take her father's warning to heart. She really wanted to converse with the other races, since she hadn't been able to do so before. Especially this Thrall character. Now he perked her interest. Maybe she would be able to see him during the next visit.


End file.
